To date, various improvements have been made to four-wheeled motor vehicles to achieve enhanced comfort, performance and various efficiencies of the vehicles. For example, improvements have been made to the sectional shape and material of front pillars such that the front pillars can provide a sufficient vehicular body strength while securing certain good viewing fields in diagonally forward left and right directions. Especially, in making left and right turns at intersections, each vehicle driver is required to carefully look, i.e., visually confirm conditions, around the vehicle, e.g. to the left and right of the vehicle as well as in front of the vehicle. In thus visually confirming safe conditions around the vehicle, the front pillars (commonly known as A-pillars or A-post) would inevitably produce field-of-vision blocking areas due to the conventional vehicle construction. To avoid such an inconvenience, there have so far been proposed (1) vehicles equipped with no pillar (i.e., “pillarless” vehicles) and (2) vehicles with pillars of a truss construction having a multiplicity of triangular gaps to minimize the field-of-vision blocking areas (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-284035).
The vehicles, in which pillars are dispensed with so as to avoid unwanted field-of-vision blocking areas, suffer from the problem of difficulty in securing sufficient strength of the vehicular body. Thus, such proposed pillarless vehicles have not yet been actualized or realized due to the insufficient strength problem etc. The vehicles with pillars of the truss construction having a multiplicity of triangular gaps, on the other hand, suffer from the problem that the construction is very complicated and manufacturing of the vehicle requires high cost and many man hours. Further, such a pillar construction would face limits to enhancement of visibility due to the trusses. Vehicular pillar construction which achieves enhanced visibility not only during straight-ahead travel but also during left or right turn of the vehicle can reduce stress of the driver during driving and thus achieve enhanced comfort.